


The Proposal

by TheNightFury



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Another Royal AU, Because I literally have no self control, KAW 2020, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020, M/M, Not the Prince of Lasan Series, Royal Zeb, Sorry Not Sorry, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus knew without a shadow of a doubt he was in love with Garazeb Orrelios. He knew he wanted to marry him with every fiber of his being. Their was only one little snag, could the king of Lasan really marry just a off world commoner?
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	The Proposal

Seeing Lasat Honor Guards in Coruscant had become something of a normal site in the past few months. Rumors had been flying about why they where so often visiting the planet when Lasan had spent so long refusing to get involved in anything outside of their planet. Rumors where flying, some believed that Lasan was finally considering joining the efforts of the long drawn out Clone Wars, others thought the council was trying to force Lasan to join, while others still feared they stood with the Separatists and where plotting some heinous act against the Republic. 

A handful of people though, knew the real reason they where visiting the planet more and more often, including one Alexsandr Kallus of ISB. They had thus far kept their relationship relatively quiet as they both knew many people would be displeased if they knew about it, but a few key people neither could keep it from knew, including Alex’s mentor Wullf Yularen. 

Alex had honestly never even considered keeping it from Yularen, he was the reason after all Alex had done so well within the republic, he deserved to know why when Alex inevitably left, and he knew for certain there was no if about it, merely a when. 

“So…” Yularen slowly said. “I couldn’t help but notice you hadn’t put in your request to extend your continued service to the Republic.” 

“No….I have not,” Alex slowly said, wishing he could be anywhere but in this exact room. “I…I’m just not sure that…right now it makes sense to….”

“I see…” Yularen awkwardly said. “H-has he-?”

“N-no nothing like that!’ Alex hurriedly said. “I mean it’s kind of come up but…no.”

“So you have thought about this though,” Yularen said. 

“It’s practically the only thing I’ve been thinking about to be quite honest.”

“Oh…I see…” Yularen slowly said. 

“If he asks,” Alex found himself saying, “I know I will say yes.”

“….I can’t say I’m surprised,” Yularen admitted. “Part of my has to admit…I wish you could stay.”

“Lasan will never get involved in the war,” Alex whispered. “And I would never try and force them too.” Not when he himself was so tired of it. Tired of seeing so many people dying over a seemingly endless war, tired of fighting for a cause where no one seemed interested in trying to find a peaceful solution anymore. Tired of his and his men’s lives being seen as replaceable- 

“Sir, sorry to interrupt but there is someone here to see Agent Kallus,” Commander Cody said, yanking Alex out of his thoughts. 

“Who is it?” Alex curiously asked. 

Cody paused for a moment before saying, “…The king of Lasan, Garazeb Orrelios.”

“Zeb is here?” Alex asked, stunned. 

“Yes,” Cody said, Alex already heading to the door. Why was Zeb here on Coruscant? Was something wrong? Did someone find out about them? Did the council summon him for some reason? A million thoughts swirled in Alex’s head as he half ran to where Zeb was patiently waiting for him, body language relaxed, a soft smile on his face. Still, despite how relaxed Zeb was, Alex couldn’t help but ask, 

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine Alex,” Zeb soothingly said, coming over to take Alex’s hands in his own. “Can’t a man stop by to visit his boyfriend?”

“In the middle of an intergalactic war when your planet is a neutral planet discretion is usually more advisable… no matter how happy I am to see you.” Zeb softly smiled as he leaned down to tenderly kiss him before whispering, 

“It’s good to see you too.” 

“Why are you here though?” Alex asked, “I know the council would not have let you come all this way just for a quick hello.”

“That is unfortunately painfully true,” Zeb agreed. “This message felt a little too important to send anyone else to give.”

“Oh?” Alex curiously asked. “What is this oh so important message?”

“I wanted to personally invite you to be my guest at the Harvest Day ball next week.”

“You wanted to personally invite me to a ball?” Alex curiously asked. Zeb had sent the guards to invite him to such events before, what was so different about this one? Unless….

“I just wanted to hear you say you’d be their as my guest of honor,” Zeb said. “This ball…I think its going to be very special for us.”

“Special? Why-“ Alex began before freezing, the implications of what Zeb was saying hitting him. “W-wait are you-“

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Zeb said with a cheeky grin. Alex felt his heart melt as he looked into Zeb’s eyes as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

“I will most certainly be there,” Alex gasped when he broke away for air, a wide grin spreading across Zeb’s face as he took Alex’s hands and squeezed them, raising them up to tenderly kiss them both. 

“I eagerly count down the seconds until I see you there,” Zeb mumbled. 

“You have to leave already?” Alex sighed, pleadingly looking up at Zeb. 

“Not me so much as you unfortunately,” Zeb gently reminded him. 

“I know,” Alex sighed. 

“It’s just one week.”

“I know….it will probably fly by.”

“With all the work we have to do? It will,” Zeb agreed, though neither made a move to separate, both giddy with excitement at the knowledge of what would be happening at the ball in just a week. 

“Can’t we just-?”

“It has to be absolutely magical,” Zeb firmly said. 

“But-“

“You’re not changing my mind on this,” Zeb said. 

“Not even a little?” Alex hopefully asked. 

“No.”

“You are such a tease,” Alex teasingly lamented. 

“It makes you that much more eager when the time finally comes,” Zeb seductively purred, ears flicking. 

“It’s certainly working,” Alex huskily whispered, stepping closer to Zeb, “Can I get a sneak preview?”

“Maybe,” Zeb breathed, lips brushing against Alex’s. “If you ask nicely.”

“I am begging,” Alex purred. 

“Well then-“ Zeb breathed, tenderly kissing his lips as the door opened and a voice said,

“Sorry t-o-oh….”

Alex pulled away from Zeb, barely controlling his anger as he asked, “This better be important.”

“I-uh,” The clone whose name Alex could not recall stammered. “Yularen said he needed to see you immediately.”

“Hey, I’ll see you in a week,” Zeb gently said, taking Alex’s hands and tenderly kissing them with a soft smile. 

“I’ll be counting the seconds,” Alex whispered, tilting his head up to peck Zeb’s lips before tilting his head to the side, allowing Zeb to tenderly rub his cheek against Alex’s, a soft purr rumbling through him before pressing his forehead against Alex’s. 

“I’ll be thinking of you until we see each other again,” Zeb whispered. Alex tenderly kissed Zeb’s lips one last time before Zeb reluctantly stepped away, leaving Alex alone in the conference room. 

Now all he could do was wait. 

\------

Zeb was starting to get anxious as he paced back and forth in front of the doors to the ballroom where his people where anxiously waiting for him. He couldn’t go in yet, not until Alex got here. They needed to go in together that was the point. His people needed to know who Alex was to him, needed to know Zeb fully intended to marry him if he would have him. Zeb had been fairly certain Alex wanted to marry him; he had seemed so excited when Zeb had invited Alex to the ball. 

But what if he was just excited to go to the ball and spend time with him? What if he was jumping the gun and Alex wasn’t ready to marry him? But he seemed to know what Zeb was planning to do, he seemed extremely excited, far more excited then he usually was when going to a ball. 

If Alex knew and was excited, then why was he not here yet? Did Zeb tell him the wrong date? Wrong time? Or was Alex just running late? Did something happen? Was Alex getting cold feet? W-

“Your highness,” Arnan, one of her person guards, gently said, catching Zeb’s attention and halting his nervous pacing. “It’s getting late, your people are waiting-“

“No,” Zeb firmly said. “We will be waiting for Alex to get here.”

“But si-“

“End of discussion,” Zeb firmly said, silencing him. 

It didn’t matter how late it got, he would wait for Alex to arrive before officially joining the ball. Alex entering along after Zeb did would not send the message he wanted to. Alex was not merely a friend, he was his mate, the love of his life, the sole being he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Alex was his everything, he didn’t want to live without him. He just prayed Alex felt the same-

“Zeb!” Alex. Beaming, Zeb turned towards the sound of the voice, towards Alex who was racing down the hallway towards him, clearly out of breath. 

“Alex!” Zeb greeted, eagerly meeting him part way down the hall. 

“I’m so sorry Zeb,” Alex said, struggling to catch his breath. “There was an ambush as we where leaving a-“

“It’s okay,” Zeb hurriedly assured, taking a moment to admire Alex’s ceremonial military uniform that we was wearing. “I’m just glad you made it.” 

“Me too,” Alex said, adding when he noticed Zeb eyeing his clothes, “I know Chava was preparing something more traditionally Lasan for me but I was already late and I didn’t have it-“

“Alex, you could be wearing a potato sack and I would still think you looked wonderful.”

“O-oh Zeb!” Alex gasped, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I don’t think I could look good int hat and I am a mess right now-“

“I like a more ruffled look on you,” Zeb declared. 

“Really?” Alex asked, running his hand through his messy hair. 

“Yea, makes you look more relaxed,” Zeb said. 

“Well I’m glad...” Alex said, running his hand through his messy hair, pushing the strands off of his face. 

“Would you do me the honor, of officially being my honored guest for this ball?” Zeb asked, heart hammering in his chest. He hoped Alex understood the significance of what Zeb was asking as he offered his arm. 

“It would truly be my honor to accept,” Alex said, reaching over to take it, Zeb pulling away to say,

“You should know…what this means if you accept,” Zeb slowly said, ears nervously twitching. “What I am asking…..is to declare to all of Lasan that you are the man I wish to court…the one I intend to swear my loyalty and devotion before the Ashla some day-“ 

“I want this,” Alex gently said, taking Zeb’s arm, beaming at him. Zeb felt himself relaxing as he pulled Alex close to his side, beaming at him as he led him to the doors saying, 

“We’re ready.” With barely concealed grins, the guards opened the doors and the announcer called out,

“Presenting his royal highness King Garazeb Orrelios and his honored guest Alexsandr Kallus of Coruscant!” The ballroom burst into applause as Zeb led Alex down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor. As they made their way to the center of the dance floor, music started playing, but no one danced. They would not until Zeb and Alex began. Turning to face him, Zeb deeply bowed holding out his hand for Alex to take which he did, bowing in return before Zeb pulled him close and they started to dance. 

Zeb didn’t even notice everyone watching them as they moved across the floor, too los in being in the moment with Alex who was hyperaware of all eyes being on them. 

“Hey, breathe,” Zeb gently said, smiling tenderly at him. 

“They’re watching us,” Alex whispered. 

“Don’t look at them, look at me,” Zeb gently said, smiling softly at him. 

“Look….at you?” Alex whispered. 

“No one else matters,” Zeb assured. 

“Right,” Alex agreed, locking eyes with Zeb, pushing away everything else. 

Zeb couldn’t tear his gaze away from Alex as they spun across the dance floor, Alex gazing up at him with pure unashamed adoration. They didn’t speak, but no words needed to be spoken as they danced through song after song without a care in the world. The pair would have happily spent the night dancing in each other’s arms, but Zeb was expected to meet and greet the noble families in attendance so reluctantly the pair left the dance floor to mingle with the nobles. 

Introducing Alex to the various nobles was a terrifying prospect for Zeb. Though he didn’t care what the nobles thought of Alex, he knew Alex did in fact care, and he wanted Alex to come to see Lasan as his home, and the best way to do that was for Alex to get along well with the people. 

Thankfully, as it turned out, Zeb did not need to worry. Alex was easily able to charm the nobles he met with his proper Coruscant manners and demeanor and was able to charm everyone he met. It was wonderful to see Alex so comfortable whilst amongst his people, it gave him hope that his people would accept him as their king…if Alex said yes. Zeb wanted to believe Alex would in fact say yes, but he could not just assume that, Alex deserved that chance. He also deserved to have the proposal in private, without the pressure of the court trying to make the decision for him. But luckily he had a plan for that, and with Alex distracted, he could ut the final details in place, hopefully without him noticing. With a grin, Zeb quickly slipped away, praying to the Ashla his disappearance would not be noticed just yet.

\------------

Alex didn’t notice Zeb slip away, but Alex was hyperaware of his absence, even though the nobles had not yet noticed. Alex had begun to wonder if he had been misreading the situation, that maybe Zeb was not going to propose tonight like he had thought. But no, if he had slipped away, their was a reason. Was this it? But why not take Alex with him? Or did he miss Zeb’s signal? Or was he really overanalyzing things and Zeb just slipped away to use the fresher?

Alex knew he was spiraling and was getting distracted, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the spiral. Was he making a fool of himself here? Was-

Before he could continue the dangerous smile, a warm body pressed itself against his back and whispered into his ear, 

“Follow me.” Zeb. With a eager grin, Alex happily followed Zeb to the far end of the ballroom and out into the massive gardens of the palace. “Do you know the legends of the sacred garden of the Ashla?” 

“There is a Sacred garden?” Alex asked, amazed.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Zeb said with a chuckle. “There is a legend that here in this very garden the Ashla herself once lived.”

“That’s incredible,” Alex breathed as they traveled deeper into the gardens into less well maintained area’s which in Alex’s opinion made it all the more beautiful. 

“Chava really believes it,” Zeb said with a shrug. “She says the Ashla herself planted and tended this very garden, her most prized plant being this tree.” Zeb continued, gently pushing some vines out of the way to reveal a towering tree whose multicolored bark glittered in the moonlight.

“It’s beautiful,” Alex whispered in wonder, watching the fireflies blinging in around them. 

“It is,” Zeb whispered, not tearing his eyes off of Alex who’s face turned bright red when he realized Zeb was staring. 

“Z-Zeb,” Alex whispered, face bright red. 

“I mean it,” Zeb said, taking Alex’s hands in his own. “You are truly the most beautiful being in this entire galaxy, I do know I will never have the pleasure of seeing something more beautiful.”

“I-I’m not- I-“ Alex stammered, overwhelmed by the adoration Zeb was showing over him. 

“I love you Alex,” Zeb said. “More then anything in the entire galaxy and I want every single living being to know how much I love you-“

“Yes,” Alex said, tears pooling in his eyes, not even giving Zeb the chance to start because he knew what Zeb was about to say and he knew without even thinking what the answer to his question was, he loved Zeb with every fiber of his being, he knew he would be spending the rest of his life by Zeb’s side. He knew and had known the whole-time what Zeb was leading to, but still Alex couldn’t contain his overwhelming joy now that the moment was here, the moment he finally became Zeb’s fiancé, Zeb however was not having this. 

“Hey,” Zeb said, reaching up to cup Alex’s face with his hands, “Let me finish!”

“I-I can’t help it,” Alex whispered as the tears spilled down his face. Zeb tenderly smiled at him as he kissed both of his cheeks and then his forehead, tenderly wiping the tears away.

“I know,” Zeb whispered, pressing his forehead against Alex’s. “I want to do this right though.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, turning to kiss the palm of Zeb’s hand, “And I love you for that.”

“And I love you,” Zeb said, “Now will you let me finish?”

“I’ll try,” Alex said with a laugh, earning a grin from Zeb as he picked up a carefully wrapped package off of the ground sitting at the base of the tree. He would try, because as much as he wanted to just finally be engaged to Zeb, he knew this meant so much to Zeb, so he would let Zeb do this the way he wanted to. He’d waited this long, he could wait a few more minutes to finally say yes. 

“In Lasat culture, it is custom for the betrothed to craft a gift for their intended….within the royal family, it is tradition to take one of the branches of this very tree to craft that gift, it is seen as the ultimate blessing from the Ashla.” Zeb slowly unwrapped the wrapping to reveal two beautifully carved bracelets. “So before the Ashla, I stand here before you, not as a king, but as me to ask you Alexsandr if you would do me the honor of becoming my king.” 

Alex let out a joy filled sob, nodding his head as Zeb beamed before sweeping Alex off of his feet, joyfully laughing as he spun him around, nuzzling his cheek against Alex’s, a joyful purr escaping him. Zeb carefully set Alex back down on his feet, eagerly kissing him over and over again, nuzzling the sides of his face between kisses. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered against Zeb’s lips. Zeb tilted his head up and kissed each of his eyelids as he wiped the tears away, kissing his forehead. 

“I love you too.” Zeb whispered with a grin as Alex pulled him into a kiss, cradling his face in his hands. Zeb reached up and took Alex’s hands and brought them to his lips, smiling adoringly at Alex as he said, “I think we should go back to the ball and make this truly official.”

“Do you plan on proposing again?”

“If you want,” Zeb whispered. 

“I will never tire of hearing you say those words,” Alex whispered. 

“And I’ll never tire of saying them,” Zeb assured as he kissed him again. When he pulled away he held out his arm for Alex who gladly took it so they could return to the ball and finally declare to the galaxy their love.


End file.
